


More

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy loves Medic and Scout, and they love him.  They also love making love to him.  He’s a fan of it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgottensunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=forgottensunflowers).



He was so strong. A creature of pure power, muscle and size. A booming, roaring voice that shook the ground and the bones of his enemies. He held the strength of a dozen men in his massive frame. Yet it took only two to completely undo him and bring him to his knees. Two men to have him bowing and cowed, his voice reduced to a rasping whimper. Two men to dominate him and rule his heart and mind in equal measure.

Heavy ground his forehead into the mattress, his quiet groans half-muffled into the sheets, his shoulders hunched, large hands gripping the bed as he wiggled his hips. Quaking knees dug into the blankets, holding his bottom aloft where Scout could play freely, his lube-slippery fingers probing into the giant's stretched entrance. Those nimble digits thrust in and out of him eagerly, slicking up Heavy's insides as they dragged his voice out with each stroke. His breath left him with each ingress, his voice following with each egress, moaning his pleasure as the younger man worked him open with a smile.

Another set of fingers tickled along the giant's bald head, petting softly from crown to nape, then circling to scratch fondly behind one ear. Fingers, skilled and dextrous, that have been inside of Heavy and soaked in his blood. Yet they touched him with tenderness that would be afforded something fragile and delicate. Medic murmured softly to him in German as those digits traced his mighty jaw to scritch just under his chin like a cherished cat. He spoke sweet, half-understood words, and they warmed Heavy to his core with their high, throaty hush.

Scout pressed kisses to the fuzzy flesh of Heavy's ass, leaning against him, face cheek to ass cheek and cuddling against him as his fingers worked their magic. "Mmm, you love this, Big Guy?"

A breathy moan was Heavy's reply, canting his hips up and rocking back onto Scout's fingers with a soft whimper. Of course he loved it. How could he not? His older lover petting at him and whispering sweet nothings, his younger lover's fingers inside him, touching him so intimately, preparing him for the even more intimate act to come. He was the center of their attention, and their worlds, and they spoiled him. When the runner crooked his fingers and began to rub in just the right place, his light noises became a throaty groan muffled in the sheets.

"'Course you do," Scout chuckled, pulling his fingers from inside the giant to wipe them on his discarded underwear. He pressed a few kisses to Heavy's backside, nosing at the soft hair that grew there and smiling. He had such a cute butt.

"I quite enjoy it as well," Medic teased, rubbing at the back of Heavy's head, nails scraping gently through the stubble there. He leaned in against the Russian, his hip meeting his large lover's shoulder as he sat beside and pet him.

"Fuckin' A."

"Love this; love you," Heavy murmured, regaining his words and craning into Medic's touch. "My perfect men."

"You said it," Scout rejoined, reaching for the lube. "But you're the perfect one. You seen yourself? You're freakin' gorgeous like this."

"Like what?"

Medic tilted Heavy's chin up to look him in the eye, a devilish grin splitting his lips. "Naked, hungry, willing, wanting for us to take our pleasure of you."

"Always want your pleasure," Heavy whispered, shivering at the feel of slick heat pressing against, but not into his hole, Scout positioning to enter him. The anticipation made him ache, wanting to feel Scout inside him once more. He rubbed his cheek against Medic's leg, nuzzling at the soft hair of his thigh, the warmth of his skin, affectionate and encouraging.

"Then you will have it," the doctor purred, climbing to his knees in front of the giant. He held his cock in one hand and stroked that massive jaw with his other, leading him forward to take him into his mouth. Slick heat embraced the older man, quickly assaulting him with the scorching, ecstatic brand of Heavy's hot tongue. "Ach, Gott!"

Medic's hands fell to the back of Heavy's head, holding him from retreat as behind, Scout pushed into the giant, his hands on the larger man's hips, biting his lip with buck teeth as he buried himself deep inside the Russian's perfect ass. It was so tight, so hot, so perfect; Scout shivered and hissed, overwhelmed. "Holy shit, Big Guy."

Heavy moaned his agreement and approval, his voice thrumming around Medic in his mouth. It felt amazing, to be full from both ends, to have both the handsome, silver-templed doctor and the athletic, lithe runner inside him at the same time, their attention and lust focused purely on him as he took both of them into his body. Scout stretched him open, filling him with heat and hardness, and his slim hips met the giant's ass comfortably, grinding into him as he settled into the sweet sensation. Heavy's massive hands gripped Medic's hips, fingers tracing along his warm skin as he set to letting his tongue roll against the underside of his cock, suckling eagerly and reveling in his older lover's shrill whines.

Medic could never be quiet, and Heavy and Scout both took a special joy in making sure he wasn't. A job well done left the doctor hoarse and the rest of the base furious, and the Russian's skilled mouth and roving hands were working to accomplish that very goal. Soft lips rimmed in rough stubble slid along Medic's rigid, sensitive flesh, the wet organ of Heavy's tongue coaxing utter ecstasy from him, and he gripped the giant's head and doubled over him, overwhelmed.

Scout licked his lips, watching, dragging his eyes away from his lovers' enthusiastic blowjob to attend to a more immediately satisfying sight: Heavy's ass, and his dick buried in it. He was tight around him, and ready to go, clenching in little rhythmic bursts around him. "Fuck", the runner hissed, shivering as he luxuriated in the heat and closeness, the tightness of the giant's body around him. Swallowing, he took hold of Heavy's hips and began to slowly thrust.

The pressure, the stretch, the firm ingress of Scout's flesh inside of him brought Heavy's moans to bear around Medic, the youngest man's soft groans and grunts met with the doctor's wanton keening. Beneath it was Heavy, breathless, weak, and trembling. He was full, and soon they were bucking into him in time, filling and emptying him in a rhythm that left him dizzy and unable to do much but be an instrument for their pleasure, and in turn, his own. He clung to Medic's legs, rocking with each slap of Scout's hips against his ass, greedily taking as much as either man could give. He would take everything they could give and always want more of them.

And they would always gladly give more. And more, until their cries filled the space of their room, ringing in one another's ears as they filled Heavy one last time and coaxed him over the edge along with them. Their bed would be a flurry of exhausted panting and sweaty, sticky cuddles, murmured words of love and smiling kisses. And it would be perfect, as it always was. As it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for sunflowers, as a thanks for a super sweet smissmas present! <3


End file.
